Urine receptacles offer a convenience of use which toilets do not. While mothers mostly would prefer their sons to sit on the toilet to urinate, rather than to stand, the boys much prefer to stand, and aim. Because young boys are relatively close to the toilet bowl, when they initially aim correctly, which is frequently not the case, there is minimal splatter. With men, who are much elevated above the toilet bowl, splatter of urine outside of the toilet bowl is much prevalent. The problem of properly directing urine flow from a greater distance away from the urine bowl is more challenging for men. Before cleaning public urinals all attest to this problem.
A self supporting urinal which has an adjustable position, a position which can readily adjusted, would mostly eliminate problems of misdirection and splatter. Another concern in home bathrooms today is space. What is needed is a urinal which would occupy minimal space. When the urinal is not being used it should be as unobtrusive as possible. The requirement of occupying minimal space is generally a trade off with convenience. The less something has to be put away, generally the more it is in the way while not in use. What is needed is a urinal which requires minimal adjustment so that it is generally in the right place, and a urinal which mostly puts itself away so that it is unobtrusive when not in use. The urinal should be able to be used by both men and women, and finally, the urinal should minimize water consumption.